Doom Event
='The Doom Event'= This is the story which continues from where "A murderer's tale" ended. It tells how the Agori and Matoran have unionized to form an army and leave to help Bevio, who is stalling time. Chapters Chapter 1: Makuta's demise Chapter 2: Heart's sacrifice Chapter 3: The true Doom Event Chapter 4: Ulthurak's final stand Chapter 5: The end? Chapter 1: Makuta’s Demise Medrax flew high above the sands of Bara Magna, looking down at the pitiful Matoran and Agori who wanted to help the Toa. But suddenly, he spotted something. 3 Bone Hunters, waiting to attack. This would ruin Medrax’s plans. “Well, hello, Bone Hunters!”, he said, “Did you ever wonder what the inside of a Makuta looks like?” Suddenly, his Shadow Hand appeared, and he absorbed them. “Now, you know!” Medrax started to transform. “Yes… YES! With this kind of power, I can take care of Rokax with ease!” Medrax’s friend, Onye, followed him, and witnessed his transformation. “Aye… Medrax is a traitor! I better get out of here, before he sees me!” Onye then fled, but a portal opened above him, and something pulled him in. “Nooo! NOOO! Let me go!” With those words, Onye got sucked into the portal. Medrax came to check the noise. “Hm… ‘Thought I heard someone… never mind!” Medrax flew to the Black Spike Mountains. “Time to give Rokax a big hug!” Meanwhile, somewhere in the desert, the Toa and Glatorian were almost there. “Is it far?”, one Toa asked. “No, it isn’t far anymore.”, a Glatorian answered. Suddenly, they were ambushed by two Makuta. “So! Some Toa think they can stop Master Rokax, eh?”, Ferax asked. “We’ll have to show them some respect!”, Flakorax answered. “Stand aside!”, a Makuta said. It was Kleg, a Makuta who was with the Order. “Ferax and Flakorax! It’s bad enough you survived, so just go away!” They laughed. “Or else?” Kleg took out a bomb. “RUN!” The Toa and Glatorian hid, while the two Makuta stayed. “A bomb?” Kleg smiled. “Enhanced with Light!” “W…WHAT?”, they both said. However, before they could run, Kleg detonated the bomb, killing all three. The Toa and Glatorian watched how Kleg sacrificed himself to kill his former allies. However, they knew time was running out, and they left. Meanwhile, somewhere else, Spine was looking for information. And he found it… “What’s this? Doom Event Phase 1? Then what’s Phase 2?" Spine stood silent for a second. “…! MEDRAX!” He flew off towards the Black Spike Mountains. “That lying, no good Makuta scu-Huh?” He noticed Venom and her group of Rahi. He landed. “My… you have a lot of animals, Maybe I should take over for you!” “No, thanks!” Spine came closer. “I wasn’t asking!” Suddenly, the Rahi screamed. “What’s that? They want us to-“ “Fight?”, Venom said. “Yes! The fight for the top, just like the Rahi do! We’ll see who can lead these beasts!” Venom and Spine charged towards each other. Meanwhile, at the Black Spike Mountains… “Chill! Ulthurak! Show yourselves!”, Toa Bevio yelled. “I know you just want to fight me!” Then, Chill appeared. “You, and that runt Clawkiller!” Ulthurak also came out of his hiding place. “It’s a shame you’re alone! You don’t stand a chance!” “Then prove it, Ulthurak! Face me in battle!” Bevio was brave, but knew he wouldn’t last long against the brutes. MuLehrahk appeared. “20 Minutes!” “Perfect!”, Ulthurak said. “Just enough time to kill you!” Then, Makuta Rokax appeared. “Well, let me join this battle too!” Bevio, Chill and Ulthurak looked at him, angry, but they knew they had no choice. Rokax versus his 3 former subjects: Super-Rahkshi Ulthurak, Mutant Makuta Chill, and Former Toa of Shadows Bevio. They then attacked each other. Category:Stories